omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mami Tomoe
|-|Mami Tomoe= |-|Candeloro= |-|Holy Mami= Character Synopsis Mami Tomoe is a magical girl who rescues Madoka and Sayaka from a witch in episode 1. She is already contracted to Kyubey and offers to act as a mentor to the pair should they choose to become magical girls. She is a powerful veteran who fights with summoned muskets and ribbons, as well as a ladylike older sister figure who enjoys tea. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B | At least 5-B | 4-A ''' '''Verse: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Name: Tomoe Mami | Candeloro | Holy Mami Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel Witch Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Weapon Enhancing, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Magic Detection, Pain Inhibition, Portal Creation. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Statistics Amplification(Speed and Attack Potency), Thread Manipulation, Duplication, Can make her bullets explode, Status Effect Inducement (Ignites enemies with Tiro Finale), Power Nullification and Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid) with Ribbon Trap, Information Analysis (With Weakness Analysis), Attack Reflection (With Gun of Aegis), and Forcefield Creation (With Absolute Territory), can bypass forcefields and barriers with attacks, her own barriers can block piercing attacks. | All previous abilities as a magical girl, Immortality (Type 8, depends on the existance of her familiars), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Absorption, Invisibility, Curse Manipulation, Familiar Summoning, Mind Manipulation (With Witch's Kiss), Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair) Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul). | All previous abilities, now also includes: Regeneration (Likely Mid), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency and Durability), Minor Weather Manipulation, Flight, Instinctive Reaction. | All of the above, Status Effect Removal (With A Salvation Prayer to You), Teleportation, Acausality, Emotion Detection as Holy Mami. Homing Attack and minor Light Manipulation/Holy Manipulation (With Tiro Finale Holy Night), Unconventional Resistance to Power Absorption and Memory Manipulation (If her powers or memories are stolen they will either take control of the opponent or manifest as a separate being). Fake Body, Intangibility and Body Control as Doppel of Worship. Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to fight Homura Akemi, who took hits from Walpurgisnacht) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Candeloro was able to defeat Madoka Kaname, making her comparable to Walpurgisnacht) | Multi-Solar System Level (Created an entire realm that can contain countless stars and planets within it's background. Sustains the existence of her realm) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to Homura Akemi ) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Should be much faster than her previous form. Comparable to Madoka Kaname in the PSP game) | Massively FTL ' 'Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: '''Multi-Solar System Class' | At least '''Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class' Durability: '''Multi-Solar System Level''' (took hits from Homura) | At least''' Multi-Solar System Level''' (Only known witch to survive several hits from Madoka Kaname) | Multi-Solar System Level '(Can survive the completele destruction of her own realm that contains countless stars and planets within it. Can keep her realm in existence with sheer power) 'Stamina: Very High | Limitless | Limitless Range: Unknown Intelligence: High (She tries to predict her enemies move before attacking them) Lower as a witch | Very High Weaknesses: She freezes up if things don't go as expected, she is regarded as the most fragile among the magical girls | None notable Versions: Mami Tomoe | Candeloro | Holy Mami Other Attributes List of Equipment: Percussion-lock rifled musket, Finale Cannon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Madoka Magica Category:Anime Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Abstract Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Gun Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Absorbers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Weather Users Category:Holy Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 4